Christmas together
by Raphiesgirl
Summary: I couldn't wait for christmas CodyxCorey second in Saga oneshot


Christmas Together

_Disclaimer I don't own TMNT but I do own the movie_

Cody's POV

I was using the virtual trainer to make it snow so the guys can have some fun. When I was walking around I was hit with a snow ball, I heard a giggle I knew who it was. My girlfriend Corey, I let out a small chuckle and I chase after her. We ran for about a minute until I finally caught up with her but I hesitated to bend over and make a snow ball to throw at her. I aimed and hit her right on the back. Boy did she get mad; she charged straight toward me and tackled me to the ground. When I was on the she kissed me on the cheek, got up, and started running. She ran to the guys and hid behind Mikey. I knew she was there but I wanted to mess with her.

"Hey guys have you seen Corey?" I asked

"I haven't seen her," Raph said

"I haven't either," Leo said

"No haven't seen her" Said Donne

"I didn't see her" said Mikey

"Ok guys thanks anyway" I said as I walked away "Wait what's this, tag you're it!"

"I'm going to get you Cody!" She Yelled

"You gotta catch me first!" I yelled back

I decided to trick her I did a sharp U- turn and started to run the other way but, she was to smart for that. After I had run past her she made a snow ball and hit me right in the head and she ran up to me and giggled. So I threw a snow ball at her but, she ducked and I accidentally hit Mikey. Oops.

"As you know this means war." He said as he threw a snow ball. I ducked and it Raph by mistake he was steamed. He yelled some swears I didn't even know and threw a snow ball at Mikey he ran away and the snow ball hit Leo. Then, Leo threw a snow ball at Raph but hit Donne so a snow ball fight began snow was flying girly shrieks could be heard, mostly from Mikey.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your immature shenanigans but, I brought hot chocolate and cookies for anyone who wants them" Serling said.

We started running for hot chocolate and cookies and enjoyed them in the snow. When me and Corey were out of sight that's when I made my move. You see I installed virtual mistletoe just for this Christmas together.

"Hey Corey."

"Yeah"

"Look up" I say. She sees the mistletoe and smiles

"Cody Jones did you do this"

"Yes"

She kisses me right on the lips. After the kiss we finished our cocoa and cookies, and then the guys find us drinking cocoa and eating cookies.

"Hey dudes, Serling wants us to come in and put decorations!" Mikey yelled. We got up finishing our cocoa walking back to catch up with the guys.

"Race Ya!" Corey yelled

We ran so fast I don't think the hover shell could catch us.

"Hey guys!" We said in unison.

We must of startled them because we got a girlish shriek from Mikey. Everyone laughed at him.

Before we went in Corey pulled me off to the side and said

"I think we should tell one of the guys about …us."

"What?!?!"

"Not Mikey, just someone who can keep a secret like….Raph."

"Alright I'll tell him."

When we went to go get out of our wet clothes I told Raph our little secret.

"You're datin' Corey!?!" he said "How long?"

"About a month please don't tell anyone, and don't get mad I want to make this Christmas special."

"Our little Cody's got a girlfriend, what you get her for Christmas"

"A new MP3 player but I altered the package to hold a gold necklace."

"Smooth."

When we came into the living room we saw the guys and Corey putting up decorations. Corey changed out of her Eskimo coat and gloves, and into a green sweater, a pair of overalls, and a plaid engineer cap she made herself she liked making stuff. I came to help Corey, Splinter, and Donne with the Christmas tree.

"Merry Christmas Cody-San" Master Splinter said.

"Merry Christmas" I said

"Merry Christmas" Corey and Donne said in unison.

--------one day later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10 a.m. when we opened presents in our pajamas. Donne got a carburetor for the hover shell, Raph got a new punching bag, Leo got new katanas, and Mikey got the new Helix 3 video game. I got a vintage Silver Sentry comic. When Corey got her present she hugged me so tight I thought my spine would break.

The present was an MP3 player but really it was a golden necklace engraved the words 'I love you'

"Merry Christmas Corey"


End file.
